Lost Destiny
by Captain Space
Summary: Five Bronze Saints. Three reversals of fortune. But no matter what setbacks fate throws at them, the world isn't going to save itself.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Destiny**

_This chapter might raise some questions—don't worry! I'll answer them._

* * *

><p><em>"Seiya, this is Shaina. She will be your teacher from now on."<em>

_"Sir, I protest! I will not train this Japanese dog just so that he can steal the ancient treasures of our homeland!"_

_"If Seiya wins a Cloth, it will have chosen him to enact justice upon the world, wherever his path takes him. There is no law forbidding a non-Greek from becoming a Saint, is there? We have many such Saints already."_

"_But why me? If you really want a Silver to teach him, Aquila Toma's Japanese like him—"_

"_Toma has never taken on pupils. He is ill-suited to it. You, however, have proven to be a tough but effective teacher. I believe that you will mould Seiya into a great warrior someday."_

* * *

><p>Seiya choked as Shaina's claw-like nails dug into his neck, his legs kicking wildly about as she held him out over the cliff-edge. "The training of a Saint is difficult beyond belief," she monotoned. "You will have to push your body beyond what you thought were its limits, into the realms of impossibility. This is your last chance to leave, and have a normal life."<p>

"I-I can't leave here…" Seiya grunted, gripping Shaina's wrist with both hands. He stared directly into the impassive metal mask. "I can't go back…not until I have a Cloth…that's what they told me…"

_Why is it so important to him…? _Shaina nodded. "I understand. Then we will skip the warm-up and move straight to the impossible—the impossible must, after all, become routine for a Saint. Your training begins now." She released her hold and shook him off, letting him tumble away through the evening air. "If you survive, come and see me back at my quarters!" she called down after him. "Only then will I acknowledge you as my pupil."

She turned and strode off, pausing for a moment as a broad-shouldered, squint-eyed brute of a child came running up to her. "My lady, you dealt with him wonderfully!" he gushed.

She paused for a moment. _I suppose…I really don't want to have to deal with Seiya…he's probably dead, but…I did promise that if he reached me… _"Cassios."

"Yes?"

"Wait here for a few hours. If he reaches the top, kill him."

Cassios saluted, flashing a bloodthirsty, fang-toothed grin. "Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

><p>Seiya dug his fingers further into the jagged precipice he'd grabbed onto for a handhold. He winced as blood dripped down over the back of his hand, twisting into red rivers all the way down his arm. He tried to reach up with his other hand, but a gust of wind slammed him into the cliff-face, and he barely held on with the one hand already in place, breath knocked out of him and more cuts opened up as his face and body smashed against the cruel rock.<p>

Bloodied, bruised, exhausted and freezing, he was more miserable than he'd ever been in his life; he felt his grip slipping, and gave an involuntary gasp, his fingers scraping over the rough surface as gravity continued to take its toll.

_Is this what it's like…to be a Saint? This kind of pain…and this is just the start…_

_I don't think I can do this!_

He closed his eyes and waited to fall—but as the agonisingly-slow seconds ticked past, he found himself remaining in place. _What…? I thought I let go… _Almost against his will, his hand remained locked in place, gripping the outcrop with a frenzy. _Why? Even though it's getting more painful every second…even though just letting it all end would be easier…why can't I let go?_

* * *

><p><em>"Seiya! Don't go! Come back, Seiya!"<em>

* * *

><p>"S-Seika…" <em>If I don't survive…if I don't return with this Cloth thing…my sister and I will never meet again…!<em>

_Come on! _He reached up with a trembling hand, shoving his fingers into another painful crevice in the rock, stabilising himself. He managed to find purchase, of a sort, for his feet on the cliff's natural incline. _Just…one hand, one foot at a time! _He began to move upwards, terribly slowly, every new grasp of the cold stone tearing at his raw skin, the cold biting inwards until he could barely feel his limbs. _Just don't think! Don't think about how long it'll take to reach the top…just one hand…one foot…_

That dreadful, endless climb was the moment he first decided—the first time he felt that absolute certainly. The first, but by far not the last, time those words blazed in his mind: _I'm gonna live…and I'm gonna become a Saint!_

_Climb. Up. Hand. Foot. Hand. Foot. Climb. Hand. Foot. Top._

…_top?!_

Finally rolling over, gasping, onto the top of the cliff felt _wrong _somehow—as if after such an eternity of climbing, it was no longer natural for him to be on flat ground.

A huge smile broke out on his face, and he began to breathe normally—just before he felt the true pain of his accumulated injuries. His limbs were covered in cuts and scratches, many of which would leave permanent scars, and his hands were a bloody mess.

So naturally, Cassios seemed to wait until this pain had kicked in to notice Seiya, come running up to him and kick him square in the ribs.

Seiya rolled away, lifting himself off the ground with a great effort and rising to face his assailant. The fatigue was getting to him, and Cassios swum and blurred before his eyes, splitting into two and floating in circles. Seiya rubbed his eyes with a forearm, shaking his head and trying to focus. "Wh-Who the hell are you?!"

"I am Cassios! Lady Shaina's _true_ pupil!" The trainee grinned, taking slow steps towards Seiya. "Once I kill you, my real training will begin…she's going to teach me the power of a Saint, and I'm gonna win my Pegasus Cloth!"

"Sorry…" Seiya felt the certainty surge for a moment again. "You're gonna miss out. Pegasus…is mine."

"Like hell!" Cassios growled, lumbering into motion. Seiya ducked away as Cassios lunged, striking back with his elbow (not wanting to subject his hands to any more injury) at Cassios' side. Aiming for his head would have been impossible—despite being only Seiya's age, Cassios was already the size of a full-grown man.

When Seiya's attack hit him, however, after flinching back for a moment, Cassios straightened up, chuckling. "Wherever you came from, they taught you to fight…but I barely felt that." Now that Seiya was back at close range, he responded with a backhanded swipe that spun the Japanese aspirant around in mid-air, landing him on his face. "Is it because you're so tiny?" Cassios wondered aloud. "Or because of how tired you are right now? Both, I guess…"

Seiya raised his head, forcing his eyes open and clenching his teeth, yet more blood seeping from between his teeth and dripping to the ground. "C-Cassios…why do you want to be a Saint? What's…your reason?"

Cassios stomped over towards Seiya, cracking his knuckles. "No special reason. I wanna get stronger, I guess. When you're strong, people let you do what you want." He bent down, reaching for his prone opponent.

"That's not—" Jerking into motion, Seiya flipped onto his back, swinging his arm up, a large rock clenched in his fist, smashing it into the side of Cassios' face, sending multiple teeth flying. "—good enough!" Cassios staggered back, howling, and stumbled around for a few seconds while Seiya tried to catch his breath. "Not just…for its own end," he wheezed. "It has to…mean something."

"And who let you make the rules…" Cassios muttered, wincing as the cracks in his jaw began to make themselves felt. He let out a guttural roar, pouncing back towards Seiya, who tried to scramble away, kicking madly out at Cassios, but his attacks had no effect at all on the enraged giant. He twisted and rolled in a panic, somehow evading his attacker, who continued to reach and grab at him. Finally, the great gnarled hands caught him around the waist, and as Cassios rose Seiya was hoisted with him, his efforts to break free completely futile.

"Got you," Cassios breathed, lizard-like eyes lit with a hungry glow. He withdrew one hand from Seiya's waist, leaning in close and reaching out towards his head. "First," he continued, "I'll take, hmm…how about an ear?"

As the hand swiped at him, Seiya ducked his head—and suddenly found himself staring directly at Cassios' throat. Without thinking, only seeing his terrible enemy momentarily vulnerable before him, he leaned forwards and bit down hard, shoving both hands into Cassios' chest to propel himself backwards as he tore away—and _then _he realised what he'd done.

* * *

><p>Shaina looked up with some surprise—<em>Cassios' footsteps are heavier than that…but…it couldn't be!<em>

Seiya entered the room, each step slow and measured, doing his utmost to stay conscious and stay on his feet. "Cassios…is dead," he mumbled.

Shaina flinched. _By…this child?! No! _"How?" she demanded, standing and glaring down at him.

Seiya raised his head for the first time, revealing the enormous red stain—obviously not his own—covering his neck and the lower half of his face, particularly around his mouth. "Take a guess." He was beyond the point of caring what she thought now, absorbed in his own fear and disgust.

Shaina watched silently as he staggered over to the wall and collapsed against it, losing consciousness. She pondered the day's events for a minute. _I suppose…I can make something of him, perhaps…_

* * *

><p><em>Six years later…<em>

Seiya circled his opponent, Synithis—a wiry, tall teen who had a similarly impressive track record to him. But, though he didn't want to say this out loud for fear of wounding the man's pride, Seiya knew there was no comparison between them.

He dodged back and forth, counting each of Synithis' blows as he evaded them. The final one hissed by, and with a somersault he landed behind Synithis, straightening up. "60 punches in one second…that's not bad, but you've still got a lot to learn." He turned back to look over his shoulder. "Have you ever felt the true Cosmos within you?"

"True…?" Synithis frowned.

* * *

><p><em>"Seiya…Cosmos is what gives a Saint their power. We are all composed of atoms created in the Big Bang, the birth of the universe. A Saint has the potential to re-awaken that power, and reproduce it on a small scale! There is a universe—a cosmos—of power within you, Seiya, if you can awaken to it!"<em>

* * *

><p>"Let me show you," Seiya said, smiling as he slid his feet apart, beginning to move his hands in a rhythmic, swaying pattern—as Synithis realised, passing through the positions of each of the thirteen stars in the Pegasus constellation in turn.<p>

_He's standing still, at least…can't waste this opportunity! _Synithis decided, rushing in at Seiya and drawing back both arms to strike—too late.

"PEGASUS—" Seiya swung his right arm out, his whole body taking a half-turn to face him side-on to his target, arm darting out far faster than normal human eyes could follow, his blows appearing as crackling bolts of violent blue energy swirling around Synithis and striking him from all sides. "—THUNDER CLAW!"

Shaina observed all this, grinning behind her mask when she saw Synithis wasn't getting up. _Eighty-five punches a second…the fastest he's ever been. This means a lot to him—he's giving more than he ever thought he had._

The Pope, an intimidating figure in his elaborate robe and helmet, rose to his feet as a gentle ripple of applause filled the Coliseum. The Pope held up a hand for quiet. "The battle is decided!" He faced Seiya directly, silhouetted for a moment against the setting sun. "From this moment on, until the end of your life or until you choose to pass on your legacy to another, you are the Bronze Saint—Pegasus Seiya!"

Seiya's heart swelled at the words, and he approached the Pegasus Clothbox sitting in front of the Pope with a slow reverence, gingerly placing one hand on it. "Remember," the Pope continued, voice growing sterner, "this Cloth is a weapon that must only ever be used for a righteous cause! Should you use your power for evil or selfish gain, Saints from all around the world will descend upon you to destroy you!"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Seiya beamed despite himself, saluting for a moment before grasping the Clothbox and hoisting it two-handed. _Well, Seika? I told you I'd do it…now, I'm coming home for you!_

* * *

><p><em>Mount Olympus…<em>

Artemis, goddess of the hunt, approached her immobile Angel servant across the throne room, beginning to walk in slow circles around her. "Marin, Marin," she sighed. "This is getting worse…every time I send you away on a mission to Earth, you slip away to look for your brother…"

Marin nodded silently, acknowledging this.

"It's really affecting your performance in your assignments. I can't have that. Listen to me." Artemis stopped in front of Marin, eyes narrowing. "You are no longer the human you once were. You are my Angel now. That is the price you paid for me saving his life, remember?"

"I…remember, my queen," Marin managed.

"Good. But I have prepared something for you, just in case…" Artemis smiled unpleasantly, producing a thin silver object. "It's a special mask, just for you…to _help _you remember."

* * *

><p><em>Next week, we check in at Death Queen Island, to see how some more fates have been altered.<em>

_Anyway, as I said, questions I predict you might have (though obviously feel free to ask anything else, or to ask for clarification on any of these):_

_-Will there be more changes between this AU timeline and canon?_

_A few, yeah. I'm basically beginning with three major changes to the set-up—the first of which we've seen here (Marin and Toma have changed places, resulting in Seiya being given to Shaina for training instead)—and then proceeding from there._

_-How come Seiya doesn't have Pegasus' signature attack?_

_Well, we know the Ryuseiken isn't necessarily specific to the Pegasus Saint. Crateris Suikyo from Next Dimension knows it, and taught it to Tenma; and in the main series, Marin knows it, and taught it to Seiya—and she has, in fact, used it in battle, further confirming this. Hence, "Ryuseiken" (Meteor Fist/Punch) on its own is a non-specific attack, but can have a "Pegasus" spin put on it. So I decided given the change of teachers, Seiya would do the same but with a different attack. Will this_ _make this slightest bit of difference?_

…_actually, yes, it will._

_-Toma? As in _that _Toma?_

_Yes, the very-strongly-hinted-to-be-Marin's-brother Toma, from Tenkai-hen Overture and Next Dimension, i.e. Artemis' Angel. I'm going with the Next Dimension version, because it's cooler…and also because in general, it's just best to try and forget Overture ever happened._

_-Is Seiya's killing Cassios going to affect him?_

_Oh, yes._

_-Anime or manga canon?_

_Mainly manga, as the storyline is overall more streamlined, but the anime has done a couple of moments I prefer its version of, so don't be surprised if I dip into it occasionally—don't worry, though, I'll always make it clear when I do so (and in general what the difference is, in case you're only familiar with one or the other)._


	2. Chapter 2: Death Queen Inferno

**Chapter 2: Death Queen Inferno**

_Some manga-only elements in this chapter, as I'll explain at the end. __Anyway, I hope the first part isn't too same-y with canon; the aim of that scene is to show that, subjected to the same or similar stresses, someone who starts higher has much further to fall when they do break._

* * *

><p><em>"Shun—Death Queen Island!"<em>

"_No! You can't send my brother there! He'll die! Let me go instead!"_

"_Sit down, Ikki! You'll go to Andromeda Island as planned."_

"_You don't care, as long as _someone _gets a Cloth! Just let me go to Death Queen Island!"_

"_That's _enough_—Ikki! Someone get him out of here!"_

* * *

><p>Shun sat bolt upright, wide-eyed. "Ikki!" he gasped, before coming to his senses. <em>Ikki…I hope you're all right…I'm just glad you're not here on Death Queen Island in my place. I don't think I could live with myself if you were…<em>

* * *

><p>"Useless!" Guilty, Shun's battle-crazed instructor, snarled, deflecting Shun's attack and kicking him to the ground. "I'm still not getting through to you, I guess…when you train on your own, your power and technique are first-rate—your potential is clear to see. But when you have to fight me, a living target, you come over all soft." He crouched down next to Shun. "You've got no killer instinct! You'll never become a Saint like that."<p>

"Out of the question," Shun said firmly. "I'm not leaving here without the Phoenix Cloth."

"Then you'll have to learn to go all-out against an enemy. And, you know…I've told you how to do that."

Shun shook his head. "And I've refused you ever time. I accept your training of my body…but don't try and tell me how to think."

"Hatred!" Guilty seethed, slapping a fist into his palm. "Let hatred fill your heart, burning you up from within! Let it break down the barriers that hold back your true power!"

"Hate? Hate who?"

"Hate me for working you so hard! Hate your brother for not going in your place! Hate destiny for dealing you this hand! And most of all, hate Mitsumasa Kido for sending his own son to such a cruel fate!"

"H-His own…" Shun jumped to his feet, staring at Guilty in shock. "What did you say?!"

_Come on…This shock should be the push he needs… _"You heard me. All of you orphans—you're his children, half-brothers all. And this is how he treats you."

"I…" Shun wavered, the bottom dropping out of his world as the hope of someday reuniting with a distant, loving family disappeared. Even if he had been a better father, Kido had passed away not long ago, and Shun's mother, he now realised, could be any one of nearly a hundred women, none of whom he knew the first thing about. "I…no." He finally shut his eyes, slumping forwards onto his knees. "There's just…no hatred in my heart, for anyone. I can't make myself feel something like that."

"Tchah!" Guilty spat. "Hopeless!" He took a quick step forwards, punching Shun in the stomach and sending his unresisting body rolling away down the charred hill. "Today's lesson is over."

* * *

><p>Shun opened his eyes to the sensation of a damp cloth being gently dabbed over his injuries. "Esmerelda…" he whispered, smiling weakly.<p>

"It hurts me to see you like this," the girl—his only non-psychotic human contact on the island—said. "It's kind of scary, with how much you look like me…my father's so violent…"

"He has made me stronger, though," Shun said. "I think I should be grateful for his teachings."

"Stop being such a martyr!" Esmerelda said sternly, shaking her head and leaning back. "If someone wrongs you, it's okay to blame them for it."

"I guess you're right." Shun sat up, carefully putting his hand on hers. "I…thank you, Esmerelda. You've always been here for me…I think I'd have gone insane without you."

"Shun…I…" She glanced around to make sure they were alone, then said in a low voice, "I hate this island. I want to go. When you…when you get your Cloth, and leave here…will you take me with you? You'll be stronger than my father then, right?"

Shun nodded without hesitation. "Right! I promise."

* * *

><p>Shun yelped, tasting dirt in his mouth as he pushed himself back up to his knees, hearing footsteps approach behind him.<p>

"This is your final day," Guilty said gravely. "The last chance you have to prove to me that you have what it takes to be a Saint. So far, I'm not impressed."

"I…" Shun dug his fingers into the dirt, steeling himself, before standing, eyes hardening. "I don't have to prove anything to you! You don't know anything about what Saints are supposed to be!"

"And you do, boy?"

"A Saint is supposed to protect the peace of the world! Hatred, rage—those are things for aggressors, people the world needs to be protected _from_!" Shun yelled, voice cracking, the words sounding hollow.

"…fine." Guilty shrugged. "Let's see whose idea of Sainthood triumphs today." A distant rumble, one of the island's semi-active volcanoes going off in the distance, seemed to punctuate his words. "But I'm not letting you have the Phoenix Cloth while I still live." He advanced, landing a heavy punch to the side of Shun's face, staggering the trainee back a step.

Shun took a deep breath, clenching his fists and trying to abandon his inhibitions. _I'm not going to kill him, just defeat him…why can't I stop shaking? _He lunged, ducking under Guilty's next strike and rising with an uppercut—Guilty moved with blinding speed, catching his fist. Shun struggled to continue his attack's motion nonetheless. _Ikki…Esmerelda…all my brothers…give me strength! _"Graaah!" With a great heave, he shoved Guilty's arm up and backwards with such force that the crazed Saint was thrown off his feet, spinning uncontrollably through the air; halfway through his arc, however, he righted himself, smashing a return blow into Shun's chest and bringing him down again, Guilty landing neatly on his feet.

Shun groaned, trying and failing to get up. _I-I'm sorry…I couldn't do it, in the end…I guess I'll never see you again, Ikki…_

"So. In the end, you were just a waste of my time," Guilty said, not seeming particularly bothered by this. "I can't say I'm surprised. Well…goodbye." He swung a faintly-glowing hand down towards Shun, aiming to finish him off. The laziness of this strike, borne of the knowledge that his target had given up the fight, caused it to be much slower than normal, however—something that certainly saved Shun's life.

Shun waited for the end—but when he heard the dreadful crunch of Cosmos-empowered fist piercing flesh and bone, he felt nothing. He looked up, confused, and immediately froze in horror. Esmerelda stood between them, having thrown herself into the path of Guilty's attack, preventing it from reaching Shun as much by her father's shock as anything else. She looked back over her shoulder, face twitching. "Shun…r-run away from here…this isn't…" She got no further, falling back face-up and lying still.

Guilty flinched back, stunned. _I was so focused on him…I didn't notice her at all! Stupid girl…she should never have gotten so attached to him… _He looked over at Shun, now crouching over Esmerelda's body, expecting loud bawling. Instead, there was utter silence. Somehow, that was unnerving even to him. Guilty took a slow step back.

The instant as his foot touched the rock, Shun's head snapped up at the noise, fire in his eyes, lip trembling. "I…I think…" he said, teeth scraping together, "…I think there is some hatred in me after all…you found it." A moment later, he was in front of Guilty, his movement too fast to follow, his body now radiating a fiery red aura. "Do you know what you've created, Guilty?" The glow grew in both size and intensity, its mere presence forcing Guilty back several steps, gusts of flame swirling around the two of them, slicing through the rocky landscape around them.

_What a furious Cosmos…Wait. What's that in the flames? _Guilty narrowed his eyes, squinting at the space above Shun's head. _Behind him…it's… _The fire was clearly formed into the distinctive shape, the one emblazoned in Guilty's mind. _Phoenix! _He gulped. "Kill me, then! Do it now!"

Shun raised one arm, the tempest dying down and vanishing. "Well…you know I could." He gave a cruel smile. "But you wouldn't suffer enough…so, maybe I'll show you that I was paying more attention to your lessons than you thought." He raised one finger, a tiny orange gleam emerging from the tip.

"T-That can't be—!" Guilty spluttered.

Shun's image blurred, and then he was behind Guilty, arm outstretched, a thin beam of light stretching back from his extended finger, through the back of Guilty's head and out his forehead. "Phoenix…Genma Ken," Shun said heavily.

Guilty sank to his knees, clawing at the tribal mask concealing his face. "Ggghk…!"

Shun stood next to him, arms folded. "That scarred body…all that hatred…being tasked by Sanctuary to guard _Death Queen Island _in the first place…a man like you has seen a lot he'd like to forget, I'd imagine. For an attack that causes the victim's psyche to destroy itself…a lot to work with, right? I can only imagine what you're gong through right now."

"AAAAAAIIIIIIAAAAA!" Guilty pressed his head to the ground, hands furiously clawing at the earth, rivers of sweat drenching his body as he shook with terror.

"Hm." Shun gave a final, satisfied look back as he walked off. _Now all that remains is to claim my Cloth…from the _other _inhabitants of this island…Guilty always told me to stay away from the Black Saints until I was ready. Well, I need to kill _something _to let off some steam after holding back for so long._

_They'll do._

* * *

><p>Django, self-proclaimed master of Death Queen Island, hurried down the canyon, Phoenix Clothbox clutched between his arms, glancing about and hoping he would finally find a living Black Saint—but all of his henchmen that he came across had been either scorched beyond recognition, or almost broken in half by a single physical blow of terrifying power, their Black Cloths shattered completely, their assailant nowhere to be found.<p>

"Where are you?!" he bellowed, spinning in wild circles. "Come out and face me!"

"If you want," a mocking voice called out from behind him—deceptively soft, with a hint of underlying steel. Django swivelled, spotting a ruggedly-dressed, green-haired pretty-boy standing on the clifftop above him. As he watched, the youth heaved four bodies over the ledge, letting them fall in front of Django—the Black Pegasus, Black Dragon, Black Cygnus and Black Andromeda Saints; the so-called 'Black Four', Death Queen Island's finest, all beaten senseless. Their attacker didn't appear to have so much as a hair out of place.

"H-How could…" Django said tremulously, backing away, "…who _are_ you?"

"I'm the Phoenix," Shun replied. "Now give me my Cloth."

Django threw the box down behind him, sneering. "Just try and take it, kid!" A wave of fire emerged from his fingertips, and he launched it forwards, completely engulfing Shun. "Death Queen Inferno!"

"Tch." Shun slowly became visible at the centre of the flames, unharmed—and the storm seemed to be growing.

Django shrank back. _They're no longer under my control!_

"You call that heat? I don't feel a thing…how did you ever command the Black Four with that kind of power?" Shun took a step forwards, the ground warping and melting around his tread. "I left them alive, since they might be useful later…but you're just trash. Still, for the grand finale, I should do something special…" He grinned. "Guilty created an attack symbolising the beat of the Phoenix's wings, to fully channel the Phoenix's Saint's flames. What he didn't know…is that I improved on it."

"G-Get away…!" Django wailed as Shun raised one arm, stretching out all five fingers.

"Don't bother pleading! PHOENIX STORM!" Shun snapped, flexing his arm and releasing an enormous wave of light and heat, the attack rushing head-on into Django and eating away at his body; he screamed for a brief moment, but before long there was no longer anything left of him, barely even a pile of ash.

"Heh." Shun withdrew his arm, letting his Cosmos cool a little. "He's completely gone…did I use too much strength?" He shrugged, turning to his true prize—the Phoenix Clothbox. Already it hummed with power as he approached it, its angry, violent energy synchronising with his own—as soon as he put a hand to it, it burst open, revealing a gleaming metallic statue, a highly-stylised phoenix. A second later, it broke apart, each piece flying through the air and onto his body, clamping on and changing shape slightly to fit him perfectly. _It feels so natural…like a second skin! I don't feel its weight at all! And this power… _The Cloth brimmed with energy, re-vitalising him and lifting his spirits.

"I never imagined…" He gazed down at his armoured body, trying a few movements and marvelling at his speed. "Yes…with this Cloth, I'm invincible!" _And I'd better be…I still haven't quenched this fire in my heart…I'm going to need some new targets. It's like Guilty said, there are still people that have wronged me…the Foundation…the Kido family…and my brother!_

_No…we're all brothers, aren't we? _His lip curled in disgust as he thought of the Kido blood flowing through his veins. _I must wipe out the stain that bastard left on the world…his life's work…his granddaughter…and all of us. Even…myself. I'll burn it all to ashes…drag them down with me…and then maybe…_

_The phoenix rises from the ashes…doesn't it?_

"What's this?"

Shun turned at the voice, and immediately had to raise a hand to shield his eyes from the dazzling figure. "Wh-Who are you?"

The man—body covered by gleaming armour, blond hair extending down to his waist—spoke quietly, calmly, but with authority. "I am Shaka," he declared. During the entire conversation and everything that followed, Shun would notice, he never opened his eyes. "I was sent here to eliminate the Black Saints, as they were getting too troublesome…but it seems that you took care of that, and only just now at that. What marvellous timing…do you believe in fate?"

"I used to believe in a lot of things…I've got nothing left now, except my own strength."

"Which would actually be worth believing in, if there were more of it."

Shun bristled. "What did you say? Who the hell do you think you are, talking to me like that…"

Shaka frowned. "I merely speak the truth. All this anger…it feels forced. I do not believe it is the real you."

"Shut up!" Shun yelled, wreaths of fire flaring up around him once more. "I don't need you lecturing me! PHOENIX STORM!"

Shaka merely watched the gusts of burning air rush past him with some amusement. "Your storm is a mere gust of wind to me…" He raised his hands up in front of his chest, forming a strange sign. Then, Shun somehow heard in his mind—

_Ohm_

And then he was lying on his back, still shaking from the aftershocks of Shaka's attack. "Unh…too strong…!" _Even my Cloth didn't help against him…_

"Remember this, Phoenix. There's always someone stronger. You'll never even scratch a Gold Saint with a power like yours."

"A…Gold Saint!" Shun choked. _How could someone like this exist?!_

"Now, you've done my job for me, so I'll take my leave. But first, I'll erase your mem—" Shaka paused. "No. No, I think you'll find your true self under all that hate. It's why I haven't just destroyed you, anyway. This lesson in humility may help you on your way." He began to walk away.

"Don't you turn your back on me, you—" Shun struggled to stand, drawing back a fist.

"Don't," Shaka whispered, and Shun froze. Nodding, Shaka took a few more steps, before dissolving into a haze of light and disappearing, leaving Shun alone with his furious, terrified thoughts, and the bodies of his foes.

* * *

><p><em>Greece, Sanctuary…<em>

"It's time to see your real worth as a Saint, Seiya," Shaina said, indicating the Pegasus Clothbox. "Open it."

"Right." Seiya took a firm grip on the handle protruding from the mouth of the horse-head carving on the box's side, pulling back on it; it came away on a heavy chain, the box falling open with a dull _clank_. Revealed was the Cloth in statue mode, taking the shape of Pegasus.

He approached, placing his hand on its 'chest', which came away easily. "Huh…" _It's a gauntlet! _Realising the Cloth's cunning two-mode design, he began to pull away more pieces, fitting them onto his body until he stood fully-armoured in the complete Pegasus Cloth, finally lowering the headpiece onto his ears. "There's so much…life and energy in this Cloth!"

"Yes, that's right." Shaina nodded. "The Cloth itself is almost alive. It has chosen you as much as you have chosen to strive for it."

Seiya tested a few punches, frowning. "This isn't right…it made me feel stronger for a second, but now it's heavy all of a sudden…I'm slowing down…"

"That's because you're only thinking of yourself—testing your own strength, plus your Cloth's," Shaina explained. "What you must realise is that they are one and the same." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Concentrate, Seiya. Feel its heartbeat, its energy. Synchronise it with yours."

Seiya took a deep breath, growing still and focusing his mind inwards. "I…I feel it!" he said after a while. "Pegasus' spirit…"

"That's good!" Shaina moved away again, summoning her own Cloth to her—jagged, deep purple, every aspect suggesting danger, even venom; it suited her perfectly. Seiya had once heard that a Cloth changed its shape to accommodate its wearer, and he certainly believed that. "Now," she said, dropping into a fighting stance, "show me the power you and Pegasus can achieve together. And none of your stupid crap about how you can't go all-out against me 'because I'm a woman'."

Seiya averted his eyes. "I…I'm sorry, I just…"

"Seiya. You know I'm a Silver Saint, yes?"

"Yes…"

"So you know I'm stronger than you, yes?"

"I…yes."

"And you know my skills put most male Saints to shame?"

"Yes!"

"So…"

"I…I know all that, Shaina! It's not about logic!" Seiya burst out. "Maybe it's just the way I was brought up back home, but it just feels wrong to try and hit you!"

"I see." Shaina paused for a moment, before reaching up and tapping her mask with one fingernail. "You know what this means?"

"I…I think so?"

"What it _really _means, Seiya," she said slowly, tracing her finger around the intricate patterns drawn under the sculpted eyes, "is that there is no gender among Saints. Our first love must be our loyalty to Athena. You must view me as a Saint first, and a woman second."

Seiya nodded. "I…I understand!" _I think I know the real reason for all this…she knows if I don't get over this, I could be at a disadvantage if this reluctance ever comes up in a real battle. _"Thank you, Shaina! In return…" He held up an armoured fist, sparks of energy crackling around it. "…I'll show you everything I've got!"

Shaina braced herself as Seiya's Cosmos increased rapidly. _Good, good…keep it up…_

Seiya took a single step before leaping at Shaina, swinging for her. "Pegasus Cloth, give me power! _Thunder Claw_!" The two Saints met in a blur of whirring arms, shafts of light blasting out in a wide circle and carving up the boulders and broken-down pillars surrounding them. With the last few attacks Seiya made, his speed increased even further, and a loud crack echoed around the training grounds.

Having deflected all of Seiya's blows, Shaina took him by the shoulders and swung him around behind her, letting him stumble a couple of steps before halting himself and turning back to face her, chest heaving. "How…was that…?" he wheezed.

"Brilliant, Seiya!" she enthused. "I lost count at the end there…but you threw over a hundred punches inside a second—to do that, your speed exceeded Mach 1!"

"Then that sound…was a sonic boom?" Seiya's face lit up. _Of course, _he noted, _she may have lost count, but she still blocked every single one…_

"You've become a fine young warrior over these past few years, Seiya." Some pride was evident in Shaina's voice. "You deserve that Cloth. Of course…I still think you're too soft."

"And I still think you're too cold. But we'll have to work on that some other time."

"Yes, you have to get back to Japan…you've said. Well…fight hard, and don't waste what I've taught you. But, you're always so secretive. Any chance you can finally tell me what's so important you have to go back for it?"

Seiya gave a half-smile. "If I do, will you let me see your face?"

Shaina flinched, her hand going to the side of her head, as if considering this. "No," she said. "No deal."

"Thought so. Well, worth a shot. You'll just have to wonder, then!" He hurriedly removed the Cloth, placing it back into its box and closing it up, hoisting the thing up onto his back. "Thanks for everything, Shaina. You weren't as scary as you first acted."

"And you're not as stupid as you look."

"Well, nearly."

* * *

><p><em>Next time, the Galaxian Wars begin, we'll see how Ikki has fared on Andromeda Island, and finally the third of three alterations to the team's fates.<em>

_So yeah, there were, as I said some manga-only elements in this chapter, so just to clarify:_

_-In the manga, the Foundation's orphans are all Mitsumasa Kido's children, and all half-siblings (well, Ikki and Shun are full brothers). In fact he and Saori are generally presented more negatively than in the anime at first, and Saori takes longer to earn the Saints' trust and to prove that she's matured._

_-Also in the manga, during the flashback to Ikki's past and his becoming the Phoenix Saint, he encounters Django, the leader of the Black Saints, who wouldn't appear in the anime until a much later filler episode (though a pretty good filler episode, as they go). Once he's defeated him and the other Black Saints and got the Cloth, Shaka turns up, curb-stomps him and wipes his memory. He then restores Ikki's memory during their fight in the Sanctuary arc, intimidating him (the not-so-good filler in which Ikki fights two of Shaka's disciples was used as a substitute for this, to set up a pre-existing rivalry between the two of them since they cut this scene from the anime for some reason)._

_I did, however, use the anime-only detail that Esmerelda was Guilty's daughter; I just feel that makes for a more effective scene._


	3. Chapter 3: Leash the Kraken

**Chapter 3: Leash the Kraken**

_Three years ago…_

* * *

><p>Hyoga peered through the murky depths before him, limbs carving through the frigid water, carrying him down further. A dark shape started to become visible, near the bottom. <em>Mama's ship! It's still where it sank…<em>

He was so ecstatic on finding it, he stopped paying attention to the ocean currents—an unfortunate mistake indeed. A few more minutes of swimming (enduring cold far beyond the limits of a normal human, not to mention the length of time he'd been holding his breath for) brought him down level with the ship, but just then, the motion of the sea, calm up until then, picked up, the water working itself up into a frenzy, dragging Hyoga away from the ship and tossing him around like straw in a hurricane.

He involuntarily coughed, air leaving his mouth and lungs, senses reeling. _Some kind of…undersea storm?! _The pressure, the cold and the lack of air were all combining, chipping away at his endurance, and he could no longer tell up from down, or see his own flailing hands in front of his face. _How deep have I gone…?_

His frenzied thoughts were interrupted by an arm around his chest, and a great tug upwards. He looked over his shoulder to identify his saviour. _Isaac!_

Isaac, the other student of their master Aquarius Camus, was slightly older and easily the more talented of the two. But even he was clearly struggling to escape the raging, freezing torrents, only one arm available to swim with, dragged down by the weight of another, and Hyoga was too drained and weakened to help.

After some unknowable length of time, after what seemed like endless struggling upwards, the frozen surface appeared above them. Isaac redoubled his efforts, reaching desperately for the hole he and Hyoga had entered the ocean through. Mere metres away, an especially heavy current drove into them, sending them spinning away under the ice. Isaac turned his head, slightly too late to see the jagged spike protruding from the underside of the surface; it struck him across the face, causing him to lose his grip on Hyoga and float uncontrollably away, one hand clamped to the left side of his face, blood streaming out from between his fingers.

As the intense currents continued to pull them further apart, Hyoga saw Isaac still calculating the distance between them, how much air and energy he had left. _No, Isaac! You might make it if you go now, but not if you stop and wait for me! Please…I don't care if I die, I don't care _what _happens to me, but you have to live! I shouldn't have been swimming down here before I was fully-trained…you've already been wounded saving me—you can't die for my stupidity!_

_Will you honour that? _A voice, smooth and oily, yet with an odd depth to it, spoke directly into Hyoga's mind.

_W-What?_

_If your friend's survival is guaranteed…will you forfeit your own life in exchange?_

Hyoga didn't hesitate. _Yes! Please, save him!_

_Very well. _At this, there came a great rumbling from beneath Hyoga, the roar of something vast beyond his comprehension, and then an all-enshrouding darkness reached up from the deep, surrounding him and pulling him down with it. _I'm sorry…live, Isaac!_

* * *

><p>Isaac awoke with a start, finding himself back on top of the ice. An instant later, the overwhelming pain kicked in, and he raised a hand, grimacing as he tentatively felt around his ruined eye. A ragged scar surrounded it, running down from his forehead to most of the way down his cheek. He slammed a fist into the ground, cracking it. "Damn you, Hyoga…who gave you the right to die and leave me alone? You…can't be…"<p>

There was a brief flash of light in front of him, followed by a few spontaneous flakes of snow, and then Camus, the Aquarius Saint, stood before Isaac. "Isaac, your eye…" He bent down, a soft glow emanating from his hand; most of the bleeding stopped, and the pain lessened significantly. Camus rested a hand on Isaac's shoulder. "What happened?"

"I…" Isaac gulped. "Hyoga tried to go see his mother again! He got caught in an undersea storm, and—and I tried to save him, and—" He buried his head in Camus' chest. "He's gone! I couldn't…I wasn't strong enough…"

Camus helped Isaac to stand, eyes flicking around. _I don't sense Hyoga's Cosmos anywhere…he must really be… _"Isaac." He took a step back, looking stoically down at his disciple. "You did all that you could—I'm proud of you."

"M-Master Camus—"

"Do not cry, Isaac. Let your tears freeze over, and lock them away inside your heart. We Saints of ice must never let these tragedies affect us; we cannot melt or shatter, no matter what life throws at us. Be strong, Isaac! You are now my one hope…you will bear the Northern Cross of the Cygnus Saint."

* * *

><p>Hyoga spat out a lungful of water, shakily raising himself off the cold stone floor of the dilapidated chamber, which appeared to be an old temple of some kind. Several metallic statues, gold and orange, lined a raised portion of the room, flanking a throne. Rising from this, a tall, robed figure stalked over towards Hyoga.<p>

"Where am I?" he asked, in a very small voice.

"I have done as you asked," the man responded, piercing blue eyes staring down at him. "Your friend Isaac is alive and well, and reunited with your master. Now…you promised me your life. It is time to fulfil that bargain." He gestured over at one of the statues behind him with a sweep of his arm. "There is much work to do, little Kraken."

* * *

><p><em>Now…<em>

"And what a spectacular victory to mark the first battle of the Galaxian Wars! Pegasus has broken Bear's crushing hold and somehow completely destroyed his Cloth with a single kick!" A roar filled the Coliseum, a modernised replica of the famous Greek building easily paid for by the Graude Foundation's wealth.

Dragon Shiryu, watching the bout end, smiled a little at the announcer's words. _I suppose I can't blame them, as it was far faster than normal eyes could follow…but that wasn't one attack at all. In that instant, Seiya threw many hundreds of kicks…Geki couldn't withstand that kind of speed._

Jabu, the Unicorn Saint, saw Shiryu's expression and nodded. "I know what you're thinking. Seiya has an extremely strong Cosmos…"

"Defeating him will be an interesting challenge," Shiryu agreed.

"Good luck with that," Jabu chuckled. "But if you don't, then I will."

Seiya climbed down out of the ring as the unconscious Bear Geki was carried off, trying to return his breathing to normal after the enormously powerful chokehold Geki had used on him.

"Having fun, Seiya?" Wolf Nachi asked, shadow-boxing as he waited for his turn—he was matched up against the Phoenix Saint, who hadn't even arrived yet.

Seiya shrugged. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't…but if it was up to me, I wouldn't even be fighting in this damn tournament."

"But it's not," Jabu countered. "I guess you finally came to your senses and started taking Miss Saori's orders seriously."

"Like I could give a crap what she tells us to do," Seiya muttered.

"Don't you talk about her that way!" Jabu barked, lunging at Seiya, who sidestepped, tapping a couple fingers to Jabu's back and shoving him on his way, letting him stumble past.

"So yeah, like I was saying," Seiya continued nonchalantly, "I didn't want anything to do with her or the Foundation…but…Seika's gone."

"Your sister?" Nachi paused in his workout.

"Don't ignore me, you—" Jabu began, before giving a pained look and doubling over. "Wh-When did…you hit me…"

Seiya looked back at his erstwhile rival. "When you attacked me, right before I dodged. Y'know, you're pretty slow, Jabu."

Jabu spat, marching off in a trail of unintelligible grumbling.

"So _like I was saying_," Seiya repeated, "right after I left, Seika went looking for me. She dropped off the grid…no-one's seen her since."

"She didn't make it to Sanctuary?" Shiryu asked, looking concerned.

"No…or if she did, I never saw her…" Seiya frowned. "Saori said…if I win this tournament, she'll put the Foundation's resources and money to work tracking Seika down."

"That, _and _the regular prize?" Nachi laughed. "Hey, don't be greedy, okay? If you win, can I have the Gold Cloth?"

"Heh. Just do your best to win on your own," Seiya replied.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you just because of that," Shiryu said, fastening his Cloth's headpiece. "I have my own reasons for wanting to win."

Seiya grinned. "Don't worry about it—I figure the longer I just fight in this tournament, the more I'll be on TV and broadcasted all over the world. If my sister's out there, she'll see me eventually." He paused. "Besides, I'll win no matter how seriously you fight."

"I see you haven't changed."

Seiya turned his head away slightly. "I…wish that was true. Hmm?" The three Saints grew quiet as the announcer declared the next match—Unicorn versus Lionet. Seiya shrugged. "It's just Jabu and Ban."

"I thought you'd want to watch, on the off-chance Jabu gets beaten up," Nachi joked.

Seiya scratched his head. "Ah, it just isn't the same if it's not me doing the beating." He walked a couple of steps away from the ring, nodding over to the silent figure leaning against the wall. "What I wanna know is…has anyone talked to her yet?" No response. "Really, guys?"

"I'm sure the answer will come in time," Shiryu said evenly.

Nachi gave an apologetic look. "I'm nervous around girls…"

"You guys are hopeless…" Seiya sighed. "She's a Bronze Saint like us, but not one of the Foundation's kids—though she knew where to come even before the Galaxian Wars were announced. She spoke to Saori in private, and 'Andromeda' got changed to 'Chameleon' on the tournament board. I gotta know what's going on."

"I'll be over here if you need anything," Shiryu said, walking off.

"Yeah, see ya," Nachi added, spotting the Hydra Saint entering the stadium and waving. "Yo, Ichi!"

Seiya ambled over towards the stranger, trying to make it seem almost accidental that he was approaching her, then giving up when he realised there was no-one else for quite a ways around them, and just walked directly up to her. "Um…hey…so, you're…the Chameleon Saint?"

She turned a steel-eyed gaze on him—then surprised him by sounding equally unsure of herself. "Uh…yes. I'm June…you're…Pegasus Seiya, right?"

"S'me," Seiya confirmed. "Not to be rude, but we were expecting an Andromeda Saint…what happened?"

"The Cloth remains on Andromeda Island," June explained. "Your friend Ikki, he is a formidable man. He won nearly every bout against the other trainees he ever fought, and developed his combat skills faster than any of us."

"But he didn't get the Andromeda Cloth?"

June shook her head. "The final test…only one of each batch of trainees undergoes it—in this case, Ikki. The aspirant is chained and offered to the sea as a sacrifice, like Andromeda herself. Ikki flared his Cosmos magnificently, but to truly embody Andromeda, one must accept their fate as the sacrifice before they can overcome it. Ikki is too free-spirited; he naturally rejects all restraints, and in doing so he could not escape them."

"Then is Ikki…?" Seiya almost didn't dare to ask.

"Don't worry," June said, raising one hand. "He's fine…he's still recovering on Andromeda Island, though. His Cosmos kept the sea at bay for hours, and of course he'd never give up…when he finally passed out, we rescued him. As for myself…there is more than one Cloth on Andromeda Island, and I won one of the others. Ikki is still not yet well enough to fight, in addition to not yet being a full Saint, so he requested I go in his place."

"And you didn't mind coming all the way out to Japan?"

"Ikki is…a good friend. I know he'd do the same for me. I'm not worried about that, or about what I risk fighting in such a tournament. What _does _worry me…is what Sanctuary might think of all of this." She took a step closer to him. "You know, there's a rule against Saints fighting for personal gain."

Seiya shrugged. "I don't think everyone here is. I'm trying to find my missing sister, and I got the sense Shiryu had a good reason for being here too…and dumbass he may be, but Jabu's fighting out of pure loyalty for another." Seiya poked a thumb back over his shoulder just as a loud crash signalled the Lionet Saint, Ban, going down for the count, Jabu standing victorious in the ring. "As are you. There's a lot more going on here than meets the eye."

June nodded. "I believe you. But Sanctuary might not. They're unlikely to see the minute details like that, and they might send someone to punish you…"

"Speak of the devil," Shiryu's voice said from behind, the Dragon Saint suddenly next to them, "and he shall appear." As he finished his sentence, he pointed towards the entrance, where a tall, armoured figure was just arriving.

"You think he's…?" June tensed up.

"It wouldn't surprise me," Shiryu said quietly. "He looks like the Cygnus Saint, but I don't know him. I was under the impression Hyoga made it to Siberia, where the Cygnus Cloth was kept…I have to wonder what happened to him…"

* * *

><p>A Black Phoenix Saint—part of a group of warriors proclaiming themselves to be Shun's 'shadows' who had appeared shortly after he claimed the Phoenix Cloth—touched down on the edge of the skyscraper's roof, kneeling in front of Shun. "My lord, there are now nine Bronze Saints in the Coliseum, but…your brother is not among them."<p>

Shun frowned. "Strange…he's probably still on Andromeda Island. I expected better from him. Well, his time will come later. And the prize? Did you confirm the newspapers' report?"

"Yes, lord Shun…the grand prize is indeed the Sagittarius Gold Cloth."

"Good." Shun turned away, pacing off towards the other edge of the roof, the wind whipping his hair around. _With _that _Cloth…I might truly be the strongest in the world! I might have a way of defeating even people like Shaka…_

"Shall I signal the attack, my lord?" the Black Phoenix asked, raising his head.

"Not yet," Shun said. "Let them wear themselves out fighting each other for a while longer…we'll strike when they're weakened. But well before the final, in case one of them tries to do something stupid with the Gold Cloth…with _my _Cloth."

* * *

><p>"So, you're Hyoga's friends…" Isaac sniffed, surveying the group. "I'm here to end this circus show. Saints fighting for televised entertainment…disgraceful."<p>

"Well, unless you want to take us all on at once, you're going to have to play by our rules," Shiryu replied, stepping forwards.

An announcement came over the speakers installed in the roof—Saori Kido, sponsor of the tournament. "Shiryu is right, Cygnus. If you want to fight, you're just in time for your match with Hydra."

"Feh." Isaac glanced over at Ichi. "I can tell just by looking at him it'd barely be worth my time. His Cosmos is pitiful."

"Hey now…don't go judging by appearances!" Ichi swaggered up to Isaac, flexing his biceps and grinning. "I think you'll find that I'm the deadliest, toughest, and most manly Saint in the building!"

"I hope that isn't true, or it would speak very poorly of the rest of you, on all three counts," Isaac said sharply.

Ichi growled. "All right, you want some?"

"Ichi! The match hasn't started yet!" Saori called.

"Yeah, just wait a minute!" Jabu added.

Ichi continued his advance. "This guy doesn't care about the match…he just wants to take us all out! So let's do it, big guy!"

Isaac closed his good eye. "Come at me as you like."

"Arrogant—!" Ichi darted in, swinging for Isaac's head; the Cygnus Saint blocked casually, sighing.

"Pitifully slow." His eyes widened as a rough metallic noise indicated a set of three long, curved claws extending out of Ichi's wrist, piercing Isaac's gauntlet.

Ichi jumped back. "Heh. How's that? The poison in the Hydra's claws—"

"DIAMOND DUST!" Isaac flexed his hand, and Ichi was launched backwards into the stadium's wall, gales of freezing air swirling around him and freezing his Cloth solid. Isaac lowered his arm, exhaling, and the ice shattered, and the Hydra Cloth with it, Ichi falling limply to the floor, emitting a faint whimper.

"Hm." Isaac pulled the claws' tips out of his gauntlet, letting them clatter to the ground. "Venom that weak? Penetrate my Cloth of ice? Keep dreaming…" He turned to the other five Saints. "Any real fighters want to step up? I'll take any one of you on right now!"

"Want to get your mission from Sanctuary done as soon as possible, eh…" Shiryu began to raise his Cosmos. "Someone needs to teach you some respect! I'll take you on, Cygnus!"

"Shiryu, let me!" Seiya protested.

"You've already proven yourself in battle today, Seiya," Shiryu refuted. "It's my turn, now."

* * *

><p>In the box overlooking the stadium, Tatsumi, Saori's manservant, was storming around the room. "This is most irregular! We cannot allow this match! Dragon is scheduled to fight Pegasus next, and Cygnus will be against the victor of <em>that <em>fight!"

"Don't worry, Tatsumi," Saori said, raising a calming hand. "Both combatants are willing, and if the fights are in a slightly different order, the purpose of the Galaxian Wars will still be achieved."

"Miss…" Tatsumi frowned. "I…suppose you're right."

"Besides, I trust Shiryu. We have to…this Cygnus Saint is an enemy to us all." She flicked on the microphone. "Unscheduled match: Dragon Shiryu versus Cygnus Isaac! Begin!"

* * *

><p>"As if I'd let her tell me what to do…" Isaac grumbled. "Prepare yourself, Shiryu!" He charged, throwing an opening punch, which Shiryu brought the shield on the left arm of his Cloth up to deflect, Isaac's fist rebounding painfully.<p>

Shiryu took advantage of this momentary opening, his return strike cracking Isaac's breastplate and sending him skidding back a few metres, sparks spraying out beneath his dragging feet. He straightened up, breathing hard. "…impressive…"

"The Dragon Shield is impervious to your attacks!" Shiryu declared, brandishing the shield. "And the right fist of the Dragon is just as strong!"

"Whoa…" Jabu, watching the fight begin, gave a nervous grin. "An invincible fist and shield…Shiryu might be unbeatable…"

"What are _you _worked up about?" Seiya asked. "I'm the one who has to fight him next!"

"Well, Cygnus?" Shiryu shifted to a more offensive stance. "Now you know what you're up against. What will you do?"

Isaac drew back one arm with a smile, the other Saints beginning to shiver as the temperature around him dropped rapidly; soon it spread to the audience, too. "DIAMOND—_DUST!_" He yelled, bringing his arm forwards and launching the frigid blast directly at Shiryu, who ducked his head, raising his shield and thrusting it forwards into the attack, letting the Diamond Dust wash over it and pass harmlessly by him.

"You don't seem to understand. This shield cannot be broken by…eh?!" Shiryu gave a shocked look as a layer of ice engulfed his shield-arm, rendering it immobile.

"And who said I was aiming to break it?" Isaac gloated. "Let's see how you are without your shield!" He leapt at Shiryu, beginning a vicious series of attacks, hammering the Dragon Saint back and forth.

_So fast…! _Shiryu fell back, letting out pained cries as the blows rained down. Finally, he saw one in time, his right arm snapping up and catching Isaac by the wrist. Shiryu pulled backwards, heaving Isaac over his head and flipping the Cygnus Saint over to behind him.

Isaac frowned. _He's not even considering backing down…why is he determined to fight so hard? _"Why, Shiryu? Battles for personal gain are forbidden! I see an honourable Saint in you…but you involve yourself in this foolishness?"

"This is no personal battle, Isaac." Shiryu's Cosmos flared up, his lengthy hair blowing around in a frenzy amidst the green glow. "I'm fighting for the honour of my master! He is old, and his time will come soon…but before then, I'll return to him in victory!"

"I…see…" Isaac saw sincerity in Shiryu's eyes. "I misjudged you, Shiryu. I suppose you wouldn't be satisfied if I stopped fighting just because of that…or, indeed, with anything less than my best…"

"Right, we can't back down now—we'd eventually have to fight in the tournament anyway!" Shiryu lunged, bringing his free arm around. "You've shown me your trump card—here's mine! ROZAN SHORYUHA!"

Isaac leapt backwards in surprise—too late—as the spectral image of a dragon burst forth from Shiryu's fist, racing out and slamming into Isaac, hurling him away through the air. Shiryu landed in a crouch, arm still extended, holding his position until Isaac hit the ground on the other side of the stadium.

_What an attack! _Isaac stood, panting, bruised all over, Cloth thoroughly cracked. "Hey, Shiryu…my Cloth's getting damaged…yours has lost its most important element, its shield…why don't we make this a true test of our own Cosmos?"

"I see what you mean." Shiryu nodded, flexing his whole body and sending a pulse of energy through his Cloth, the pieces flying from his body and clattering to the ground around him. When his left gauntlet and shield came off, most of the ice came too, and he clenched his freed fist, turning his attention back to Isaac, who had now removed his Cloth as well.

The two ran at each other, meeting by the side of the ring and clashing violently, throwing rapid, destructive punches and kicks with no thought for defence or strategy; a pure contest of endurance.

"This could be dangerous for both of them," Jabu noted. "A human body isn't really designed to take that kind of force for too long, and even your Cosmos can only protect you so far…it's why we wear Cloths in the first place…"

"So, one of them will drop soon," June concluded.

"Right."

Indeed, it didn't last long; after around a minute of gruelling, rhythmic thuds as fist and foot met body over and over, the fighters lunged past each other, swinging back around into a cross-counter, each landing a solid hit to the other's face. Both fell to their knees, gasping.

"I won't lose…!" Isaac managed to say, pushing himself up and readying himself to strike. "You've earned a rare distinction—I'll end this battle with Cygnus' greatest attack!"

"Then I'll do…likewise…" Shiryu replied, forcing himself to rise, swaying, to his feet opposite Isaac, both summoning what last reserves of Cosmos they had left. "Master…I'll show you…I won't waste what you've taught me…"

"The Diamond Dust is passive, but this is active, Shiryu! _Aurora_—"

Shiryu mirrored Isaac's movements; both took quick steps in towards each other, ducking, each bringing their right arm up to bear and quickly rising into an uppercut. "_Rozan_—"

"Wh-What's that?!" Jabu gaped, looking past the streams of clashing energy to the fighters barrelling towards each other.

"—_Thunder_—" Came Isaac's deepening voice.

"A dragon…" Seiya murmured. The tattooed image of a dragon had faded into view, emblazoned on Shiryu's back, seeming to writhe and snarl with a will of its own. The charging Saints' fists met as they fully released their attacks.

"—SHORYUHA!"

"—ATTACK!"

When the combined burst of light had died down, Isaac stood with one trembling arm still outstretched, Shiryu completely encased in a layer of ice. Then, Isaac wavered, and the ice cracked, groaned and burst, Shiryu landing on his feet as Isaac fell forwards onto his shoulder. "Are all of them…like you, Shiryu?" he croaked.

"Yes," Shiryu said without hesitation.

"Then…I am deeply sorry…for my actions. You are all…true Saints." He slid downwards and fell away, hitting the floor hard, a medical team immediately rushing out to take him away. Shiryu remained upright until the overhead digital display confirmed his victory, then, with a contented smile, fell onto his back and immediately drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Funny how whenever Shiryu loses his Cloth, his shirt is gone, but when anybody else does it they keep their shirt. Maybe he wants everybody to see his badass magical dragon tattoo. Or maybe he's just an exhibitionist.<em>


	4. Chapter 4: Blood of the Dragon

**Chapter 4: Blood of the Dragon**

* * *

><p>Seiya, lying in a hotel room provided by the Foundation, turned over in his sleep, hands twitching, scratching idly at the scars from that terrible climb six years ago. His eyes screwed shut tighter, and he grit his teeth, beginning to shake all over. "…'m…sorry, Cassios…you…made me do it…" he mumbled, curling up under the blanket and shivering.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Three hours later…<em>

"How you feeling, Shiryu?"

Shiryu climbed out of bed, nodding to Seiya, who stood in the doorway. "Much better, after that rest. Thanks for coming to visit."

"Sure, yeah. That was an awesome match, by the way. They decided to leave it there for the day and begin the second round today instead." He tossed away the magazine he'd been trying to be interested in. "One of the reasons I came and woke you up—want to go watch?"

"Sure, I'm just about recovered. Who's fighting?"

"June and Jabu. It would've been you and me, but they changed the order on account of your injuries."

Shiryu picked up his Clothbox from beside the bed and slung it onto his back. "We can go second—I'm feeling fine. How's Isaac?"

Seiya led the way down the corridor and out of the hotel, the Coliseum—right across the street from them—dominating the landscape. "He's a little worse off than you, but he'll be up soon enough."

The traffic around the building was intensely packed—the Galaxian Wars numbered among the biggest commercial successes in Japan's history. Finding no opening to get through, Seiya eventually gave up on conventional means, took a couple of steps back, and with a short run-up vaulted clean over several lanes of traffic, landing among a startled crowd on the other side of the road. Rolling his eyes, Shiryu followed suit. "You know, if a driver had looked up just then, you could've caused an accident."

Seiya shrugged. "But they didn't."

* * *

><p>"…and my eye never fully healed, either." Isaac had just finished telling the other five Saints his and Hyoga's story.<p>

"Poor Hyoga…" Shiryu sighed. "I would have liked to see him again."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Isaac said quietly. "I wish I'd been able to save him…"

"Do you ever blame him?" Seiya asked. "I mean, you were hurt too."

"Sometimes…occasionally, when I'm in a bad mood," Isaac admitted. "But not most of the time. I understand his motives…I just wish he'd waited a little longer to try and visit his mother. As a full Saint, he could've made the swim in a minute or so with no problem…"

Seiya nodded. "I guess you can be too single-minded."

"Chameleon! Unicorn! To the ring!" the announcer called over the loudspeaker.

"That's our cue," June said, Jabu following suit as she headed off down the tunnel towards the ring.

"Man, this sucks…" Nachi muttered. "Second round's started and I haven't even had my first fight yet. Phoenix could do us all a favour and show up soon…"

* * *

><p><em>Bear, Lionet and Hydra are down… <em>Shun strolled along the docks, keeping his hood up and making an effort not to stand out from the crowd. _Cygnus and Dragon are still recovering…Pegasus, Chameleon, Unicorn and Wolf are the biggest threats at the moment. I'll see how today plays out, at least, then decide whether to make my move._

* * *

><p>June unslung the whip attached to the belt of her Cloth. <em>I'll win this for you, Ikki!<em>

Jabu adjusted his headpiece. _Watch me, Miss Saori!_

"Begin!"

Jabu attacked first, lunging straight for June, who leapt off to the side, twisting in the air and bringing her leg around towards his head. He caught her ankle and pushed it away, sending her into an uncontrolled spin. He jumped after her, and they each threw a mid-air punch, catching the other's attack with their free hand and tumbling to the ground together. He threw her off, springing back up and keeping his guard up as she circled warily around him.

"Heh." He gave a slight smile. "You call that a kick?" His leg twitched, then blurred out of sight, and with a thunderous crash scores of impacts hit June head-on, throwing her back against the edge of the ring, panting.

"You know, I think I underestimated Jabu," Seiya said upon seeing this.

Shiryu nodded. "Right…his Mach-speed kicks might be as deadly as your punch, Seiya."

"Hey now, I wouldn't go _that _far…"

Jabu attacked again, one visible jump kick concealing dozens more, and June flung herself out of his path, succeeding partially; a few glancing hits spun her around, sending her staggering away. One came within an inch of her face, the rush of high-velocity air in its wake causing her mask to slip out from under her headband, sliding off across the ring. Nobody really knew the significance this should have had except for Shiryu, who found it interesting that June didn't particularly seem to care.

"I think I've seen enough of that attack," she said, an air of confidence creeping into her voice. "If you want my advice, don't use it again."

Jabu smirked. "The attack that's got you on the run, you mean? Yeah, sure." He sprung into motion, swinging another series of kicks. "Hah!"

June finally unfurled her whip, a series of midair detonations blossoming in the air between them as the weapon met each thrust of Jabu's foot, parrying it and knocking it back each time. The pair skidded to a halt, June now behind him.

"I've been observing your movements closely," she informed him. "Analysed your attack patterns. You rely so much on that kick you've let me learn exactly how to defend against it—that kind of adaptive skill is why some say it's useless to use the same technique twice on a Saint."

"Well, I don't know how to do anything like that," he growled. "You saying I'm not a true Saint?"

"I didn't say it was true. Just that some say it." She smiled sweetly. "But I think you have bigger worries than semantics."

"Like…?"

"This." June tugged back on the handle of her whip, and Jabu found his left leg pulled out from under him, unbalancing him and dragging him over towards her. _She snared my leg with it…when?!_

Isaac shook his head. "During your last attack, fool…now she's seen through it, she had plenty of time to do that."

June gave another pull, and Jabu fell forwards, June stepping in and landing a direct punch to his stomach, drawing a pained yell. As he stumbled around trying to recover, she gave another swing, wrapping her whip around his neck this time, before hauling him straight over her head with a great two-handed heave, landing him on his back in front of her, a strangled groan escaping from his mouth as his twitching fingers pulled at the cord at his throat.

She prepared to tighten it until he passed out, but in that instant his eyes snapped open wide and his hands gripped the lash with new strength. "Not yet…" he hissed, rolling up onto his knees and freeing himself, reeling June in with her own weapon.

_He didn't think this through…he wants to make this a close-range fight, but he can't strike fast enough from that position… _June let the momentum carry her towards him, bringing her right knee up, smashing it into his chin and sending him sprawling, hanging limply against the ropes lining the ring.

"Give up," she said, standing back. "I don't want to hurt you more than I have to."

"Who…Who do you take me for…" he mumbled, leaning heavily on the ropes for support as he pushed himself to his feet.

"This is the second time I was sure I'd beaten you," June said, curious. "You keep getting up…why?"

"Same reason…I won this Cloth…and came back here after six years…"

"Which would be?"

Jabu declined to answer, forcing himself forwards. "If you've seen through one attack, I'll use another!" He lunged with an uppercut, which she dodged with little effort.

"Idiot…" she muttered. "Your kick's your specialty because it's your most effective attack. Lesser attacks are useless against me." She swung the heavy handle of her whip into his neck, staggering him away again. "You've got no reason to keep fighting. Surrender."

He rubbed the new injury, shaking his head. "Not…gonna happen!"

"Why, Jabu? You fought well, but I've bested you! Why can't you let it go?"

Jabu sighed, finally admitting, "For Miss Saori. She's…my goddess…"

* * *

><p>Tatsumi gave a concerned look. "I hope the audience didn't hear that…how embarrassing…"<p>

"Jabu…" Saori put a hand up to the glass overlooking the stadium. "When I think about how I used to mistreat those boys, when I was a child…as if they were my grandfather's property…I hope they can see I've changed." She lowered her head. "And Jabu's still so devoted to me…I have to make it up to him somehow."

* * *

><p>Jabu advanced again, and June ducked low, bringing an elbow around into his side, then shoving away, toppling him once more. "Please," she said, "stay down this time."<p>

"You don't…get it yet…" Jabu was rising, painfully slowly, struggling for every inch, but eventually making it, facing her again. "It doesn't matter what you do…if you knock me down, I'll stand back up." He pounded a fist into his chest. "If my attacks do nothing, I'll try harder next time. If you break every bone in my body, as long as the Cosmos still burns in my heart, I'll find a way to keep fighting!"

June gave him a long, hard stare, grip tightening on her weapon, thinking. "I see." Jabu screwed his eyes shut as she raised it…and clipped it to her belt, bowing. "I surrender," she said. "You win."

An enormous, dumb smile slowly spread across Jabu's face. "Th…Thank you!" He gratefully accepted her help as she pulled his arm over her shoulder, supporting him as he shakily exited the ring, the overhead screen displaying his victory. "But didn't you also have someone's honour riding on this?"

"I think Ikki, and everyone, would understand," she replied. "You needed to win more than I did."

June abruptly stopped walking, and Jabu looked up—Seiya stood in their path. Jabu sighed. "What do you want? To kick me while I'm—"

Seiya extended his hand, smiling.

Wondering, Jabu shook it, nodding. Giving a small salute, Seiya walked off, leaving June to walk Jabu over to the wall and lean him against it. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Sure, sure." He lifted his head, gazing up at the starscape projected onto the ceiling, identifying his guardian constellation and silently thanking it. "See that, Saori? I'm gonna win this thing for you…"

"I believe you," Saori's voice said from behind him. The Saints all turned with some surprise to see their host and organiser standing in the corridor they'd entered through earlier, looking downcast. "I'm grateful you still think so highly of me."

"Grateful, huh?" Seiya chuckled. "One of us has to be, and it's not gonna be me…"

"Easy, Seiya," Shiryu cautioned.

"No, I understand." Saori approached them, clasping her hands together. "I want to apologise. I was a spoiled child, and I treated you all terribly. And not just me—you've all suffered greatly because of my family and the Foundation."

"Huh…" Seiya found himself caught off-guard, not sure how to feel. On the one hand, she was clearly sincere, and this was a great change from how she'd acted six years ago. On the other hand, she was right. They _had _all suffered, and one apology wasn't going to wipe that away. "Not everyone came back," he muttered. "Hyoga…"

"I know," she said. "And…I'm so sorry it had to happen. But it did, you see. There _is _a reason for all of this, beyond entertainment. Someday soon, I'll explain to you all my purpose, and my grandfather's. For now, I acknowledge my past mistakes, and I want to make a clean start with you all now we've been reunited after so long." She looked each of them in the eye, even June and Isaac. "Will you trust me?"

* * *

><p>"Second round, match 2: Pegasus Seiya versus Dragon Shiryu! Begin!"<p>

Nachi nudged Isaac. "Who d'you think will win?"

"Hard to say…" Isaac shrugged. "They both have quite formidable Cosmos. I suppose the unique properties of Shiryu's Cloth could give him the advantage…we'll see, I guess."

"I hope you'll do your master justice, Shiryu," Seiya said, fastening on his Cloth's gauntlets.

Shiryu nodded. "And I hope you find your sister, Seiya. I've enjoyed the past day, you know…it's nice to know that even after so long, I've still got so many friends here."

"Right! Now here I come, Shiryu…" Seiya drew his hand back, sparks of energy running down his arm. "_Pegasus Thunder Claw!_"

Shiryu grunted, quickly raising his shield to ward off the multitude of supersonic strikes headed his way. "Hah! You should know from seeing me fight Isaac…you haven't a hope of penetrating this shield. And I don't think you can neutralise it like he can, either."

"We'll see…" Seiya muttered, standing back.

"You're not wrong there!" Shiryu attacked, and Seiya instinctively brought his arm up to block. _Wait! _He remembered at the last second. _His right gauntlet is as strong as his shield! _He heaved his body backwards, Shiryu still scoring a glancing hit and shearing through a section of his arm-guard. Seiya's leg snapped up, flexing into a rising knee strike towards Shiryu's chin, but the Dragon Shield came down hard on the joint, deflecting the strike and cracking the Pegasus Cloth.

"Oww…" Seiya fell back, limping a little as he tried to ease some feeling back into his leg.

"Hurting already, Seiya?" Shiryu pressed the attack, but Seiya danced back, remaining out of reach and staying on the defensive. They continued like this for a while, going back and forth with no sign of letting up; all of Shiryu's attacks were dodged, and all of Seiya's were blocked with similar ease.

Seiya was clearly not tiring as quickly as his opponent. "Sorry, Shiryu, but I _am _faster than you. Your strength, and your Cloth's, won't help you if you can't catch me…"

Shiryu frowned. "We'll see if you take _this _so lightly…" He launched another blow, but this one was different, his Cosmos flaring up to its maximum for a brief moment. "_Rozan Shoryuha!_"

Seiya's eyes narrowed. _There it is! _Even as he took this in, the attack threw him back, flipping him completely over backwards before landing him on his hands and knees. "Guh…!"

"How's that, Seiya?" Shiryu stepped back, lowering his steaming right fist.

"Yeah…that was it." Seiya raised his head—and grinned. "I saw it…your weak point, Shiryu."

"Wh…What?" Shiryu backed away further, stunned.

Seiya rose, explaining. "I first noticed it when you fought Isaac. When you throw your Shoryuha, there's a momentary opening—I think it's unconscious, but right before you attack, your hand lowers by a couple of inches, leaving your heart open to attack."

"So this whole fight, you knew you'd be at a disadvantage," Shiryu realised. "But you were just goading me to use it on you…so you could confirm this?!"

"Yeah, that's about it."

_Incredible…my master told me about this vulnerability, but the opening only lasts a hundredth of a second! I never thought anyone else would find it…much less after only seeing my Shoryuha a couple of times…_

* * *

><p><em>"Shiryu…the Rozan Shoryuha—the Rising Dragon Blow—is a mighty weapon indeed. But have caution! Should a foe ever discover its weakness…you will have met your match."<em>

* * *

><p><em>Could it be…that that man stands before me now…?<em>

"Shiryu." Seiya's voice grew oddly flat. "You're my friend, so listen very closely. You can't catch me with your normal attacks…only your Shoryuha can hit me. But you can't use it now…since I'm the faster of us, while you're concentrating on preparing your attack, you won't be able to raise your shield in time. If you use that attack, I'll kill you."

"Wh…what?"

"I don't want to." Seiya sighed. "But you're incredibly strong—I only have one attack capable of defeating you."

Shiryu nodded. "Your Thunder Claw…"

"Right. But it's not the kind of move that's suited to a tournament, see. It's an assassination technique…a killing move." His voice became even lower for a second. "That's…the kind of person my teacher is."

Shiryu closed his eyes. "So, if I wish to attack…I have no choice but to use my Shoryuha…and then you'll have no choice but to counter with your Thunder Claw…and kill me."

"Exactly!" Seiya exclaimed. "Neither of us wants that! So please, Shiryu…admit defeat. It'll be the same result, but you'll get to live on!"

Shiryu was silent for a long time. The seconds stretched on out, the glaring lights overhead beating down on them, the mumbling of the crowd growing in intensity. "I'm…sorry, Seiya," Shiryu said, finally. He raised his right arm, fingers slowly curling into a fist. "I can't back down."

"What? Listen to yourself! This is your life, Shiryu!"

"I'm afraid that's not the way my master taught me," Shiryu replied grimly. "Never back down…never give an inch…never give anything less than all I've got!"

"Please, Shiryu! Don't make me do it!" Seiya yelled, raising his own right hand, fingers extended, sliding his left arm back for balance.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me…"<p>

The dark-haired girl looked up, seeing Isaac leaning over the stadium wall with a panicked expression. "What is it?" she asked hurriedly.

"You're here with Shiryu, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes…" She nodded. "I live at Mt. Goroho, where he trained…I'm Shunrei—"

"Please come quickly!" Isaac practically dragged her down into the stadium. "You can't hear them from here, but Shiryu's going to his death! You have to talk him down!"

"He's what?!"

* * *

><p>Shiryu dug his feet into the floor, Cosmos surging up again, a faint dragon's roar echoing around the ring. "Prepare yourself, Seiya."<p>

"Shiryu, this is ridiculous! We're friends! You can't—"

"Didn't we say we're all fighting for something?" Shiryu shouted. "You can't not strike—you have to win this tournament and find your sister! And I can't step down—not with my master's honour at stake! I'll stake my life on what he's taught me!"

"Look, the attack he taught you is awesome, okay?" Seiya countered, desperate. "I'm sure I just got lucky noticing its flaw! You don't have to rush to die to prove how great it is!"

"That's not it." Shiryu sounded sad, dropping into a half-crouch and preparing to spring. "The most important thing he taught me was not this Shoryuha of mine…but the conviction I'm about to show you." His brow furrowed. "You'll need that conviction in your journeys, Seiya…carry it always in your heart!"

"Please, Shiryu!" Seiya cried, tears forming as the Dragon Saint began his implacable advance.

"Shiryu, don't!" a second voice cried. Shiryu froze for a moment, spotting Shunrei—but then, his head turned away, focusing on Seiya once more.

"I'm sorry, Shunrei." He brought his right arm up, pouncing at Seiya. "Rise, my dragon! To the heavens! ROZAN SHORYUHA!"

_All I have to do… _Seiya gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the immediately-visible opening in Shiryu's defences. _Is not strike back! I can't avoid an attack of this magnitude…but I might be able to withstand it one more time. It _might_ kill me…but that's better than _definitely _killing Shiryu! Right!_

_And yet…why can't I stop my hands from moving?! _He found his right hand forming into the dagger-like attack position, his left tracing the thirteen stars in Pegasus behind him. _No…this isn't what I want! _But the battle-instincts drilled into him over six years were too strong. Faced with such overwhelming force, the urge to strike pre-emptively overwhelmed him, and before he could stop himself, he was leaping up to intercept Shiryu, bolts of energy racing down his arm as his Thunder Claw raced for the Dragon's heart.

Shiryu closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Farewell, my friends!"<p>

"Forgive me, Shiryu!"

* * *

><p>Pegasus and Dragon had come to a halt at the centre of the ring, their Cosmos dying down. Seiya looked up with trembling eyes, each sight more horrific than the last. Shiryu's arms hanging limply at his sides. Seiya's arm, buried up to the wrist in Shiryu's chest, skewering the noble Saint's heart completely and sending a river of his blood down his chest. Shiryu's head slumping forwards, a final sigh of breath escaping his body.<p>

Seiya scrambled back, pulling his red-soaked hand free and crouching in the corner, clutching his head in his hands. _Why couldn't I just take the hit? I'm such a coward! And, because I couldn't put someone else before myself…Shiryu…my best friend is…_

_It's happened again! Cassios…Shiryu…I never wanted to kill anyone!_

The stadium was dead silent, but for the slowly-loudening sobs emanating from Shunrei and Seiya.

* * *

><p>Shun observed all this from afar. <em>The spirit they fight with…what drives you so, Jabu…and you, Shiryu? And, even though they've only recently met, the compassion for their comrades…June, you'd put your needs aside for another…Seiya, you dearly wish you could, and now you weep for the life you took…<em>

_They…They are true Saints of Athena, and I…and I am…!_

He sniffed, feeling something wet running down his face. "Odd," he wondered aloud. "I thought my Cloth's headpiece would at least keep the rain off…"

The Black Phoenix next to him gave a nervous cough. "It…isn't raining…my lord."

Shun froze. After a moment, his head inclined slightly, gazing down at the Coliseum. "Attack now," he said, his eyes dead, his voice cold. "Kill them all."

* * *

><p><em>Don't get me wrong, I love Shiryu's character. But having thought of this as a plot development, I couldn't not do it. Plus, I think it helps establish something that you will notice about this story: Anyone can die.<em>


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Mirror

**Chapter 5: Broken Mirror**

_It finally updates!_

* * *

><p>"Maybe…they were right…" Saori looked away from the stadium, standing. "I never meant for this to happen."<p>

"Miss…" Tatsumi stopped, frowning. "Who is that?!"

Saori glanced back around. "What?"

* * *

><p>The Saints had formed a defensive circle around the ring, the four new arrivals closing in around them.<p>

"They look like Phoenix Saints…" Isaac observed, "…but their Cloths are darker than Phoenix's should be…"

"They're Black Saints," June told them. "They are those who were judged too impure to become Saints. Their name comes from the Black Cloths they wear—for that power, they've sold their souls to the devils of Death Queen Island."

"And what are they doing _here_?" Jabu asked.

Another figure touched down, this one on the edge of the stadium, carrying something large over one arm. "Providing a diversion, mostly…but if they kill you, I'm okay with that."

"Who—?!" Nachi craned to look at the newest arrival. "H-Hey, he's got the Gold Clothbox!"

"Looks like the real Phoenix Saint…" Jabu noted.

June frowned. "Then it must be Ikki's brother…he talked about him a lot…"

Seiya had been sitting, almost comatose, in the ring, while all this had gone on, the moment of Shiryu's death replaying over and over in his mind, but at this, his head finally perked up.

_Ikki's_

_brother_

Just as the Black Phoenix Saints begun their attack, Seiya leapt over the ringside, over the heads of Isaac and his opponent, sprinting madly after Shun's fleeing form.

"We have to—unh!" Jabu attempted to give chase, but the Black Saint in front of him matched his movements, halting his passage.

"I won't let you anywhere near Lord Shun!" the shadow declared.

"Yeah, whatever…" Jabu grumbled. "Come on!"

* * *

><p>Seiya just barely made the jump up to the overpass, hanging on to the truck Shun had landed on by the tips of his fingers, slowly hauling himself up and rolling over onto the metal roof.<p>

Shun sat perched on the Sagittarius Clothbox, drumming his feet against it and waiting for Seiya to catch his breath. "Hey, Seiya. Been a while."

"What…you…Phoenix…" Seiya sat up, wild-eyed. "those guys…and…Gold Cloth…what?"

Shun rolled his eyes. "Take a minute, all right? You're a mess."

"I…yes!" Seiya stared wordlessly up at Shun for a moment, slowly raising his trembling, blood-drenched right hand. "…_Shiryu_!"

"Yes, I know _why _you're a mess." Shun flashed a grin. "I saw that, by the way. It was beautiful. You were trying so hard to be noble, but your selfish nature won out."

"No, I…didn't want to—Shiryu, he…"

"Oh, but you know you enjoyed it. Because there is no more complete, more final victory than that. Only in death can a battle truly end. You've been raised a killer, Seiya. Let it happen."

"I…" Seiya took in a deep breath. "No. This…" He indicated his bloodied hand. "This is not me." He jumped to his feet. "And it's not you, either!"

"Weak!" Shun spat. "Just like the others…like I was. I thought you might be different…you might understand now…" He sprung at Seiya, knocking him over and crouching over him. "I guess not."

"What happened, Shun? You were the kindest person I've ever known…" Seiya swung a punch upwards, but Shun caught it one-handed, casually forcing Seiya's arm back down.

"Death Queen Island…broke me." For a moment, his expression changed completely, becoming one of abject terror. "_Help me, Seiya_." Then it snapped back to hate, and he raised his free hand to strike. "It's over…eh?" He glanced suspiciously around as the temperature began to drop, frost forming on the metal composing the truck and their Cloths. Tiny, gleaming flakes of ice filled the air, a thousand miniature diamonds. _This isn't natural…_

Shun leapt back just in time to avoid the freezing blast that passed just in front of his face. He re-entered his fighting stance as Isaac touched down on the vehicle's roof, between him and Seiya. "In Siberia, the cold can kill a man in minutes. But as deadly as it is, the snowfall there is renowned for its beauty…it reflects the pure, unpolluted sunlight, each flake capturing and refining the sun's essence. We have this name for it…" His hand snapped open, a far stronger shower of ice burst forth. "DIAMOND DUST!" he bellowed.

"Gyaaah!" Shun fell back, arms crossed in front of his face. "Not bad…Cygnus…!"

"Not just Cygnus." Hearing this, Shun turned to see June, Jabu and Nachi surrounding the Clothbox.

Shun did a double-take. "Defeated my shadows…so quickly…?" Nachi gave a slight frown at this—while Isaac had defeated his opponent almost instantly, and June and Jabu had beaten theirs not long after, Nachi had still been deadlocked with his and the others had had to help him out before they could all leave together.

Shun gave the situation a moment's thought, before hurling himself off the truck and vanishing amidst the stream of traffic below.

"Well, uh…" Jabu blinked. "That was…easier than I thought. Hey, so…we got the Gold Cloth back! That's…good? Yeah?"

"It would be if it were true…" June gave the box a kick, toppling it over easily. "It's empty."

"I did lose sight of him for a bit," Seiya mumbled. "He must've taken it out then…"

"Damn…" Nachi growled. "So now what do we—"

"_Jump_!" Isaac yelled, right as something dark streaked into the truck at high velocity, tearing effortlessly through it and detonating the engine, the five Saints landing a few dozen metres away as the burning wreckage careened around.

"We have to help those people!" Jabu urged, pointing to the growing pileup around them, which gradually formed a wall of half-shredded cars in front of them, just behind the initial wreck.

"We can't…" Isaac said grimly. "If we make a move to get over there, they'll jump us."

"They?"

Four flickering humanoid shapes became slowly visible through the flames, metal-clad feet stamping in time, emerging onto the road and standing in disciplined file. At some unseen command, they all began to rush forwards, making straight for the Foundation's Saints.

"Heh…more Black Phoenixes?" Jabu saw their Cloths, grinning. "We can take these guys easy, and get after Shun."

"Everybody get ready…" June cautioned. "Hey, you too, Seiya!" Seiya was still staring blankly off in the direction Shun had left in.

"Forget it, he's hopeless…" Isaac muttered, bracing himself to receive the shadows' charge. However, at the last moment, something odd happened; the Black Phoenixes sped up, ducking under or leaping over their opponents' defences and hitting home with far more force than expected, driving them back. The situation quickly dissolved into a disorganised melee, the Black Saints eventually breaking away and forming up again.

"These guys…" Jabu panted. "…aren't like the others…"

"The others were hard enough…" Nachi groaned, nursing his left arm, which now hung limply at his side.

"Speak for yourself," Isaac muttered, though even he hadn't escaped injury. _They masqueraded as shadows to make us overconfident…Shun planned this whole attack…we've been outplayed. _"Who are you?" he demanded of their new enemies.

"I guess you've never heard of Death Queen Island's Black Four…" One of them stepped forwards, raising one arm and sweeping it downwards; in a swirl of strangely-warped light, somewhat like colour being ripped out of the world, their Cloths and even their physical appearance changed drastically—now the four were dark reflections of a Pegasus, Dragon, Cygnus and Andromeda Saint respectively. "The strongest among the Black Saints!" the newly-revealed Black Dragon continued.

"What kind of disguise was that?" Jabu wondered, eyeing the Black Four with caution.

"I've heard the strongest Saints can cast a glamour to deceive their enemies…" Isaac said grimly. "I didn't think Shun would be so skilled…"

"Heh. You're lucky!" Black Pegasus called out to them. "Those illusions were child's play compared to Lord Shun's Genma—"

"Silence!" Black Dragon snapped, glaring back at his impulsive compatriot.

Black Cygnus gave Black Pegasus a dig in the ribs. "Learn to hold your tongue, will you?"

"We have created enough of a scene here," Black Dragon continued. "The situation has changed since Lord Shun gave us orders. We should regroup before engaging in a protracted battle."

"Hold it!" June took a step forwards, her face stern. "We won't let you just attack us, and endanger all these innocents, and just leave when you like."

"I suppose you're right…" He sighed, not moving for a couple seconds, then suddenly sprung into motion, pointing his index finger in their direction and firing an explosive burst of Cosmo.

Seeing the highly-focused nature of the lethal attack, Isaac dived forwards, swinging his fist with a roar of "DIAMOND DUST!" A great sheet of ice sprung up in front of him, shielding the group of Saints from Black Dragon's blast. When he dissipated it with a flick of his arm in the opposite direction, the Black Four had vanished. "Damn!"

"Wait…" Nachi sniffed the air. "They're not gone. They're leaving, but it kinda feels like they're gearing up for—"

"Parting shot!" June realised, crouching to leap away. "Everyone, _move_!"

From high overhead came three simultaneous cries, only just audible at this distance.

"Black Blizzard!"

"Black Fang Nebula!"

"Black Ryu Sei Ken!"

Their targets didn't have time to appreciate, or snicker at, the theme naming; Isaac found himself hard-pressed to dodge in time, but just about managed to escape the edges of the colossal blast as it punched a hole straight through the overpass, leaving a crater in the ground, far below. _I'm fine…June should be, too…but Seiya's still out of it, and the other two aren't fast enough to—_

A figure skidded to a halt in front of him, sparks flying from their metal boots—Seiya, carrying Jabu and Nachi under one arm each, setting them down a moment later. "Hey…Isaac."

"Yeah?"

"I did a terrible thing."

Isaac paused, trying to think of a nicer way of saying it, and failing. "Yeah…yeah, you kind of did."

"What…do I do?"

June put a hand on Seiya's shoulder. "Don't pretend it didn't happen, but…acknowledge why you did it. Learn from it."

Isaac nodded. "I think…what's going through your mind now is…'if I'd been stronger, I could've saved him'. Right?"

Seiya looked up. "You…"

"I've been there. So…get stronger. All we can do is to do better next time."

"Then you guys…"

Jabu stood, approaching them. "For what it's worth, Seiya…whatever anyone else says…" He held out his hand, mimicking Seiya's earlier gesture. "I forgive you."

Seiya took it gratefully, giving a tearful smile.

* * *

><p>"No, you made a smart decision," Shun said, pacing up and down in front of the kneeling Black Four. "They're stronger than we anticipated. We'll have to take a more cautious approach. Soften them up a little before we initiate the final battle. Now, leave me…" He placed his hand on the stolen Gold Cloth, now in statue form, running his fingers over the faintly-glowing metal. "…I must be alone with my prize."<p>

"My Lord…if I may…" Black Andromeda spoke up. "If you have the Gold Cloth now, what need is there for us to—"

"One does not send a lion to kill ants," Shun replied, cutting him off. "There are far greater forces in this world than you know. _Those _are the battles I prepare for…I don't care that my brothers don't die by my hand; only that they do die. Only that our father's bloody stain is wiped from the world."

* * *

><p>"Miss Saori?"<p>

The heiress halted her passage towards the stadium. "Oh…Isaac. I was actually on my way to call you all together…there is much you don't know, and—"

Isaac shook his head. "I guessed it was something along those lines. Don't let events rush you. You said you'd tell us in time…whatever secrets you're holding on to, do they concern Shun and the Black Saints?"

"No." She turned away from the door. "I suppose it would be better not to distract you all during this battle…"

"Right. How are Geki and Ban?"

"Still recovering," she replied. "It could take a week or two. Isaac…you seem the most level-headed of the group, so I suppose I should ask you—how do we proceed from here?"

Isaac gave a short laugh. "I thought _you _wanted to lead us."

She flinched, seeing the earnest look in his one good eye. _Does he know…? Surely he can't… _She drew herself up, nodding. "Okay…okay. We have to assume that we can be attacked at any moment. Until we find out where in the city the enemy is based, we remain in this Coliseum, ready to defend it. No-one but a Saint will go out alone in the meantime, and a normal human going out should be guarded by at least two Saints. All that said, don't spread yourselves too thinly; I'll put the Foundation's resources to work searching the city."

"A fine plan." Isaac gave a slight bow. "I'll make a general of you yet."

Saori smiled despite herself. "If you're already this friendly with me, you must be like a brother to them."

He grinned. "They're good kids. It's hard not to like them." He turned for the door, adding, "Oh, and a word of advice. There's no telling when any of us will be called to action. As fabulous as they look, heavy, elaborate dresses aren't ideal for freedom of movement."

"I suppose I've never been one to dress practically," she admitted.

"You might want to consider it. Just until this is all over."

"I…guess." His departure left her alone with her thoughts. _I'll tell them soon…when I have better control over it. Until then…all I can do is ask the five of you…please bring Shun home._

* * *

><p><em>While the Black Saints certainly brought our heroes close to death in canon, they were all defeated in fairly short order. I'm hoping to portray them as a little more dangerous now that they're under the command of an intelligent, calculating leader like Shun, who can come up with plans like the fake-shadows ruse to throw the heroes off.<em>

**Inevitable Question: **There were only four shadows here. Weren't there five in canon?

**Answer: **Yes. Yes there were.

**Possible Question: **Wait, weren't there a whole bunch?

**Answer: **Only in the anime. And I'm not totally against anime-only stuff as some kind of general rule, but in this case I think if the shadows become whole waves of cannon fodder, it makes them suck even more than they already do.


	6. Chapter 6: Marked for Death

**Chapter 6: Marked for Death**

_Anybody fluent in Spanish and want to try a translation? It's been recommended to me to make a translated Spanish version, since the fanbase there is so much bigger than the English-speaking one._

* * *

><p>"They are quite formidable as a group," Black Cygnus said, pacing the rooftop's circular ledge. "We'll have a much easier time if we deal with them separately."<p>

"Yeah, well…a surprise attack only works once," Black Andromeda pointed out. "They know what we look like, and Lord Shun's made it clear he doesn't expect to have to help us any more…"

Black Dragon stood up, seeming to come to a sudden realisation. "They've seen us, yes…but what do you think they remember?"

Black Cygnus smiled, catching on. "Our Cloths."

"Right." The leader turned to the others. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Black Pegasus asked, yawning.

"To steal some clothes."

* * *

><p>Nachi hummed as he moved from one market stall to the next, trying to remember everyone's requests in his head. <em>Seiya eats like an eight-year-old, enough sugar to drown a man…so much raw meat for Jabu, I could probably just kill a deer and bring it back for him and he'd be happy…nothing but the best for Saori and her lackey…and Isaac and June barely eat at all. <em>He almost wished he didn't have superhuman strength, so he could complain about carrying such a weight of food around.

"You must have a pretty lazy family," a customer next to him said—a Middle Eastern boy with a shock of white hair, about Nachi's own age. "Making you carry all that."

"Hmm? Oh, heh." He smiled. "Nah, they just can't come today."

The kid bit into an apple he'd just bought, before giving it a disappointed look and tossing it away over his shoulder. "Want me to help carry it?"

"Uh, okay." _He seems honest, and if he is a thief or whatever, I can catch him pretty easy. _Nachi gratefully handed over some of his load, and led the way back towards the Coliseum. He glanced at the headlines as he passed a newsstand—the Galaxian Wars being put on hold, for 'undisclosed reasons', was pretty big news.

About half a block into their walk, Nachi's helper said casually, "Your arm…you sure heal fast, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I…" Nachi came to a sudden halt. "How did you know—"

"Well, it's only been about a day, and I hit you pretty hard, right?" Nachi spun, seeing the boy dropping the bags he'd been given, a malevolent grin plastering itself across his face. "What, don't you remember me? Black Pegasus?"

"You!" Nachi dropped his own bags, springing back and beginning to raise his arms into a guard position, but something moved behind him and his retreat was halted. Another cold-eyed stranger stared down at him; Black Cygnus. He didn't see which one hit him, but a moment later he was flying through the air, smashing straight through the wall behind him and landing in someone's—luckily unoccupied—living room. People began to scatter, the crowds parting and traffic veering away from the commotion.

Black Pegasus laughed. "Was that it? They really are careless…"

"Don't get overconfident," Black Cygnus warned. "The others are much stronger than this one."

"Hey…what was that?" The voice startled the pair. They looked around, to see Nachi clambering back through the wrecked wall. "Making a few assumptions, guys."

Black Pegasus blinked, his face a mask of confusion. "How…"

Nachi tore off the remains of his jacket, revealing his Cloth underneath. "You really thought I'd go about in broad daylight, when you could attack at any time, unarmoured? And you think _we're _the dumb ones?" He smacked his fists together. "Now come on, the both of you!"

* * *

><p>Jabu looked up from the screen, setting his controller down. "Someone just burnt their Cosmos…two…three! Nachi's in danger!"<p>

"Hey, pause the game if you're gonna stop playing!" Seiya protested. "The boss just—"

"_Seiya!_"

"All right, all right!" Seiya threw his own controller aside, springing to his feet and sprinting off after Jabu, towards where they kept their Cloths. A few moments later, they met up with Isaac and June, who had sensed the commotion too, all four now in full armour.

"He needs our help immediately, but…" Isaac hesitated.

June nodded. "But if we all go, we leave this Coliseum, and those dwelling in it, undefended. So, let's say…Jabu and I can guard here—Seiya and Isaac, go to Nachi."

"Got it!" Seiya raced off with Isaac in tow.

"So, uh…why'd you pick these pairs?" Jabu asked, once the other two had left.

June shrugged. "I didn't have time to think my reasoning through. All I've got is that the Black Saints have _definitely _attacked in town, but only _might _attack here. Isaac and Seiya are a little stronger than us, so they should go."

"Uh…right…"

* * *

><p>Black Dragon watched Seiya and Isaac leap off down the street, taking thirty-foot bounds in their haste to aid their besieged friend. <em>Excellent. They've taken the bait…I can handle the rest. <em>"Ready, brother?" He received a faint whisper of a reply, and nodded, turning to the Coliseum. "We've stretched them to their limit. All that remains now is to deal the deathblow."

* * *

><p>Nachi skidded head-first through the fountain that marked the centre of the plaza—the crowds had rapidly scattered, emptying it. As he climbed unsteadily to his feet, squad cars screamed up to the battleground, swerving to a halt and disgorging dozens of armed officers. "Wait! They're too—"<p>

He wasn't fast enough; Black Cygnus swung in a wide circle, both arms extended, waves of dark frost sweeping over the policemen, settling and then shattering a moment later, tearing the human forces apart. Scattered survivors returned fire, but their bullets hissed through empty air, and they were quickly sent fleeing as a few punches from Black Pegasus upended their cars, hurling them away down the street.

"You bastards…" Nachi growled, his ebbing Cosmos resurging. "They were no threat to you!"

"No, but they were highly distracting," said Black Cygnus.

Black Pegasus grinned. "'Sides, it was a good way to kill a minute. Fighting you is getting boring. Don't even need our Cloths…"

"That so…" Nachi lowered his head, sliding back one leg, adopting a sprinter's ready pose. _I know I'm nothing special…but just this once…when I give it all I got—please, let it be enough! _He sprung, his eyes fierce, teeth gritted, leaping straight for the cocky youth.

"Try it! You've already proven you're no match!" Black Pegasus took a step back, casually lining up a punch to intercept and swinging—only for his fist to clatter against loose metal; the now-empty Wolf-Cloth. His eyes widened as he registered Nachi's foot touching down behind him, and he tried to turn, too late.

"Think you can look down on me?" Nachi growled. "DEAD—" He formed his right hand into a claw shape, turning a rapid half-circle. "—_Howling—_!" He pivoted on the ball of his foot, slashing by Black Pegasus' face, coming to a halt with his arm still extended, now facing away from his opponent, his abandoned Cloth finally crashing to the ground.

His high-speed motion created a vacuum, directed in five points at his enemy's face by his 'claws', tearing into Black Pegasus and launching him away across the plaza, tearing up the ground as he went.

Nachi straightened up, cracking his knuckles and turning to Black Cygnus. "Next."

The second Black Saint chuckled. "Very cool. But don't dismiss him yet. Our Pegasus is as tenacious as yours…"

Black Pegasus, indeed, was picking himself up, one hand pressed to the cut on the side of his face. "Okay…okay. Nice shot. But you've made me mad now…let me show you the real gap in our skill…"

* * *

><p>"I dunno…I feel kind of silly, wearing my Cloth indoors," Jabu was saying, tapping at his shoulder-plate. "I mean, it's been a while. If they were gonna attack—"<p>

The lights cut out. "—son of a bitch," he finished.

"Get over here!" June yelled, and understanding her meaning, he jumped over to the centre of the room, and they stood back to back, trying to feel for any kind of presence. Everything seemed silent and still but them, though. Jabu relaxed, very slightly.

Whereupon he was immediately struck by a devastating stomach punch.

June spun, lashing out in his attacker's direction, but they'd vanished into the darkness again, Cosmos receding as quickly as it had risen. She leaned down to help the winded Jabu up, but somehow, again, their enemy saw the moment of weakness, something striking her on the chin and flinging her back through the wall behind her. Jabu rolled away, diving back through the hole she'd made and joining back up with her.

"I don't sense anyone upstairs…" he muttered.

She nodded. "They know if they attack Saori or Tatsumi, we'll intercept, so they're just going for us first and getting it over with."

"Yay."

"Focus." June turned in a slow circle, scanning the blackened corridor. "Even besides having the advantage over us in this darkness…this Black Saint is powerful."

"You flatter me," a deep voice purred from behind them. "And just so you know, it's Black Dragon. Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"You—!" Jabu jumped at the words, throwing a rising kick, but struck nothing but the ceiling, punching a large hole in it before landing, snarling in frustration.

However, Black Dragon had evidently been harder-pressed to dodge than he expected, and he stumbled against the wall as he tried to retreat again. June picked up the noise, flicking out her whip and snaring his forearm. "Got you!"

Black Dragon snorted. "Yes, well done." With that, he pulled, June vanishing off into the dark and going quiet after a few crashes and thumps. Black Dragon's voice echoed down the corridor, chilling Jabu's blood. "One down."

* * *

><p>Black Pegasus advanced, streams of power rising from the ground around him and coiling in dark, twisting clouds around his limbs. "All right…you want me to fight for real?"<p>

Nachi finished putting his armour back on; he'd taken advantage of the opportunity Black Pegasus had given him by grandstanding and making a big deal of his recovery. "You think you can beat me without your Cloth?"

"Someone like you? No problem." He jumped, reaching the apex a couple metres from his foe and swinging his arm down, releasing a barrage of deadly attacks. "_Black Ryu Sei Ken!_"

Nachi tried to dodge, but they came on far too fast. _Looks like a…shower of meteors…?! _The blows tore through his Cloth, driving into his skin and landing him on his back, groaning.

"Down already?" Black Pegasus landed, holding his attacking fist up in triumph. "We haven't even got to the best part!" He paused, sniffing at the air. _What's this…? Slightly acidic…and ozone, maybe? Actually, kind of like the right atmosphere for…lightning— _He leapt, just avoiding the impact of Seiya's Thunder Claw as it punched a crater into the ground where he'd been standing, the Black Saint landing on an overturned squad car via a quick backflip.

Meanwhile, Black Cygnus had whipped around, sending streams of cold energy down the street—but within a few seconds, an opposing icy blast overpowered them, smashing through Black Cygnus' defences and forcing him to retreat too, Isaac's approaching footsteps crunching over the now-frozen ground.

"We're leaving," Black Cygnus said, assessing the situation.

"We can take 'em—" Black Pegasus objected.

"They're in full armour, and you're injured. We're not to take any chances, remember. Come on."

Watching his partner slink off, Black Pegasus turned briefly back towards their three enemies. "Well…I took out one, anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seiya called, hoisting Nachi up onto his shoulder. "He'll recover soon enough."

"Sorry, but I've already struck the winning blow. You'll soon learn to fear the Black Meteor Fist…or rather, the Black Death Fist…" With that, he was gone.

Seiya rolled his eyes. "Must've taken him a whole five minutes to come up with that one. Why's everyone gotta be so melodramatic?"

"Get used to it," Isaac grunted. "I guess they were just trying to isolate Nachi, and weren't looking for a pitched battle."

Nachi lifted his head. "'m okay, but…who's guarding the Coliseum?"

"Uh…Jabu and June," Seiya answered.

"Seen the other two Black Saints recently?"

"…we should get back."

* * *

><p>Jabu sprinted down the corridor, trying to find his way out of what now seemed like a maze of doors and turnings.<p>

"Your movements are as clear as day to me!" Black Dragon called out from behind him. "You turned left! Now right! Left again, and through the first door! See, you can't hide from me!"

"Will you shut up for a second…" Jabu vaulted the table in the centre of the room, made for where he was pretty sure a door was—and practically ran straight into Black Dragon. "—eep." _Wait, wasn't he behind me— _Something hit him, and he went down, losing consciousness immediately.

* * *

><p>Saori and Tatsumi descended the stairs with flashlights in hand, carefully making their way towards the exit, just in time to run into Seiya, Isaac and Nachi returning.<p>

"Sorry…" Nachi mumbled. "Lost your groceries…I kinda got punched into a building."

"As long as you're okay," Saori said, smiling.

"Did you guys see June or Jabu on the way in here?" Tatsumi asked.

Isaac frowned. "No…aren't they with you?"

"There was fighting downstairs," Saori explained, "and then…I'm not sure. It went quiet, and we haven't been able to find them anywhere. Wait…you mean they…"

"If they were dead, the Black Saints wouldn't have a reason to take their bodies," Isaac reasoned. "So…they're keeping them for some other purpose…to use them against us somehow."

Seiya, meanwhile, was looking somewhat perplexed. "Nachi? You okay?"

"Yeah…uh…no. I dunno, actually." The Wolf Saint was leaning against the wall, panting, resting his hands on his knees. "Body feels…heavy. Hot." Suddenly, he began tearing at his Cloth, hurling the pieces to the ground. "All the spots the Black Ryu Sei Ken hit…hurt worst," he explained breathlessly as he sank to the ground, the others gathering around him and spotting the black marks beginning to form on his skin; one for every blow dealt by the deadly attack.

"So this is what he meant…" Isaac said grimly. "The 'Black Death Fist'…an attack that slowly destroys the body from within. I've heard of techniques like this."

"Get him to the medical bay, now!" Saori ordered, and the Saints unquestioningly picked their injured comrade up, rushing inside.

"The marks are spreading!" Seiya noticed with some alarm.

"They burn…!" Nachi growled, clawing at his skin. "Gonna kill that guy…"

* * *

><p>"I would have liked to get to the heiress and her manservant, too," Black Dragon explained, dumping his two unconscious captives on the floor of the safehouse, "but Cygnus and Pegasus were returning by then."<p>

"No matter," said Black Cygnus. "We'll use these two to draw the others out."

Black Andromeda nodded. "I'll guard the prisoners—you can take care of Cygnus and Pegasus. Wolf will die soon, and Bear, Lionet and Hydra are too injured to fight. Three on two should be a safe bet."

* * *

><p><em>Things are not looking good for our heroes, it must be said.<em>

_Um…I don't have much else to say here…stay tuned for more!_


End file.
